Una carta de ultimo deseo
by NefilimMeztiza7
Summary: Literal, Una carta de ultimo deseo. Una de Luke Castellan. Y no era para Percy, sino para varias personas mas.


Disclaimer: No pertenece nada de aquí. (Solo la historia, claro) Pero todo lo demás, es propiedad de Rick "El Genio Malvado" Riordan. Yo solo tome prestados a los personajes para pasar un buen rato escribiendo.

Nota: Este fic participa del reto temático de Septiembre "Luke Castellan" del foro El Monte Olimpo.

* * *

><p>Para muchos, el que alguien que antes era bueno, correcto y moral haya cambiado drásticamente hasta el punto de ser malvado y cruel, puede ser simplemente que nunca hubiera existido un lado medianamente bueno. Ni una pizca de bondad o de justicia.<p>

No siempre es así.

Luke Castellan, era uno de esos casos en los que si bien la maldad y crueldad no está justificada es posible llegar de entender el porqué de las decisiones y/o acciones.

No es algo nuevo que dentro del mundo de los semidioses, estos sean ignorados por sus padres/madres divinos. Que sean incluso usados solo para el beneficio de los olímpicos y después de ello no haya algo como un agradecimiento o un gesto o muestra de cariño, orgullo.

Fue esto lo que removió todo lo oscuro dentro de Luke Castellan.

Él era solo otro semidiós hijo de Hermes, hijo cuyo destino estaba escrito pero que aun así había tratado de ser bueno. Aunque al final fueron las circunstancias de su vida y la fortaleza de su fe o lealtad lo que termino por dictar el camino que lo llevaría a su heroico pero trágico final.

Cronos, el titán del tiempo se aprovechó de eso para usarlo a su beneficio.

Aun así fue más fuerte todo lo bueno que Luke tenía en el corazón (sentimientos), que lo malo (el odio) lo que con un solo empujón de su amiga y casi hermana Annabeth Chase, fue la clave para la salvación no solo del olimpo, sino del mundo entero.

Todo mundo hablaba de que si bien Luke había traicionada a todos, al final se había sacrificado por el bien común. Por el mundo.

La cosa es que no era cierto. No fue del todo por el bien común o por el mundo.

Fue por su propio mundo.

Annabeth Chase.

Antes de dañarla había visto lo terrible que había actuado y lo horroroso que sería el haberle hecho daño. A ella más que nadie.

Se detuvo y se sacrificó por ella.

Y al ser poco tiempo el que le quedaba, él le había preguntado acerca de lo que ella sentía por él. Claro que él quería que Annabeth le amaba, pero basto que ella titubeara y mirara a Percy durante unos segundos para que le hubiera quedado claro.

Annabeth sí que amaba a alguien pero no era a él. Era a Percy.

Podría haberlo herido aún más, pero eso de alguna manera más allá de eso, lo alivio.

Porque tanto Annabeth había mirado a Percy como el a ella, Luke vio que era demasiado posible son es que 100% seguro que Percy sentía lo mismo.

No solo por ese momento, también por tantas cosas sucedidas anteriormente.

Eso le dio algo de paz.

Ya que le aseguraba que al menos alguien a quien quería, aunque no lo correspondiera sería feliz con alguien mas que si le correspondiera y más que eso. Que le diera lo que el no pudo.

* * *

><p>Tomo parte de su orgullo y mucha de su determinación hacer lo que sería lo último que como Luke Castellan quedaría constatado.<p>

* * *

><p>Había muerto y sido enjuiciado. Eligio renacer y volver. No sin antes asegurar lo importante.<p>

* * *

><p>Con ayuda del hijo de Hades, Nico Di Ángelo, Luke había podido despedirse de Annabeth en especial pero hablar con Percy pidiendo el más grande de los favores.<p>

Una carta era lo último que él haría.

Carta misma que solo le habría llegado a Percy. Porque esa era la idea. De habérsele enviado a Annabeth, Luke tenía la sospecha de que solo le causaría a ella más dolor y él no quería eso, no más de lo que quiso dañarla antes.

Nico aceptó ayudarlo más por ser amigo de Percy que nada.

* * *

><p>Nico llegó a la cabaña de Poseidón sorprendiendo a muy tranquilo Percy.<p>

-Hola Nico ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Percy acercándose.

-Bueno haciendo encargos-respondió este entregándole una carta.

-¿Qué se supone que es?-preguntó Percy observando el sobre de todos los lados posibles.

-Es una carta-dijo Nico-una carta de Luke para ti-agrego.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué para mí? ¿Y qué haces tú dándome esto?-preguntó Percy entre molesto y sorprendido.

-Mira era un deseo de Luke y supuse que no haría daño, además de que es lo único que sé por lo que si quieres más respuestas tendrás que leerla-le dijo algo molesto.

-Lo siento, y gracias por traerla-se disculpó Percy sonriendo incómodo.

-No te preocupes-dijo Nico restando importancia, dándose la vuelta y desapareciendo en una voluta de humo negro. Un viaje sombre.

-Adiós-dijo Percy viendo a la nada.

Vio a su alrededor y decidiendo leer la carta se metió de nuevo a su cabaña.

Se sentó en su cama y con cuidado y cierto miedo abrió el sobre sacando su contenido.

Una solitaria algo mal trecha hoja.

_Percy:_

_Tal vez que te haya enviado esto te moleste o sorprenda, pero creo que era lo que tenía que hacer. Porque es para ti la mayor parte de lo que quiero decir._

_Creo que esta es más como una carta de disculpa. Sino con la intención de redimirme, es con la intención de disculparme por la mayor parte de todas las cosas malvadas que hice y que tanto te dañaron a ti como cientos más del campamento._

_Eso es lo peor._

_Sé que con un simple "lo siento", nada se soluciona. No como quisiera._

_Nadie que haya muerto regresará, nadie que me odie me querrá de nuevo, y nadie que se me conozca me olvide como el traidor y me recuerde como el amigo o hermano._

_Lo sé._

_A estas alturas creo que ya sabes que el motivo que me orillo a ser "malo" fue el profundo resentimiento que tenía no solo con mi padre por no estar ahí con mi madre por no estar de la manera en la que yo la necesitaba, sino con todos los olímpicos. El usarnos como lo hicieron, el tratarnos como hacen o abandonarnos a la espera de que sigamos vivos y ofreciéndoles tributo u honores._

_Trate de seguir siendo bueno y todo, pero no pude. Creo que es porque nunca tuve la fortaleza o entereza para hacerlo. Mantenerme de pie y no rendirme._

_Te contaré más de un secreto._

_Por eso te envidio._

_Tú, un simple semidiós que resultó ser el hijo del gran Poseidón fue más fuerte que cualquiera que conozco. Nunca te rendiste, a pesar de todo. Trataste de hacerme cambiar de opinión y aunque en ese tiempo no lo haya hecho te lo agradezco. Solo el intento ahora me parece enorme. Todo por mí._

_Eres el semidiós más valiente, fuerte e increíblemente leal que he conocido. Espero que no cambies nunca._

_Cuando te conocí al principio era solo un semidiós más víctima de los dioses y por eso al paso del tiempo simpaticé más contigo. Aunque al final haya tratado de matarte. Fue la envía lo que gracias a cronos, me había hecho "fácil" o "justificable" el querer matarte._

_Perdón por todo lo que te hice. Muy dentro siempre pensé que tendrías que ser tú el héroe de alguna manera y cas fue cierto. Porque me salvaste._

_De Grover sé que me despedí. Pero aun así, por favor dile lo mismo que le dije antes más el que lo siento por cualquier daño que le pudiera haber hecho. Que siempre será mi mejor amigo y nunca había deseado a alguien más que el para una amistad. Creo que también tú creerás lo mismo que yo respecto a él. _

_Thalia, bueno con ella sería un "lo siento" también. Ella fue mi primera amiga, compañera y casi hermana. Una a la que le hice daño, trate de matar y cambiar a como era yo. Gracias a los dioses que no me hizo caso, destrozarle la vida así habría sido aún peor. Espero que siendo cazadora sea feliz y no me guarde eterno rencor dado que es "casi" inmortal. Ja._

_A mi padre si lo quise. Tanto desee que fuéramos mortales. Ser normales. Una familia mortal que desperdicie los pocos momentos que estuvo conmigo. El sabía mi destino y eso lo alejo de mí, creo que eso dolió más aún. Que alguien que te quiere sepa que te depara y que por eso mismo tenga que alejarse es horrible. Dile que lo quiero y que ya no importa nada más ¿Ok? Me enseñó el tipo de sacrificio y valentía que requiere hacer algo así._

_Y bueno…Annabeth._

_Dile que a pesar de todo siempre la quise. Que cambie pero eso nunca afecto lo que sentía por ella. Que de por vida estaré en deuda y eterno arrepentimiento por lo acontecido. No poder soportar su odio o resentimiento. Serie lo peor para mí. Después de todo, sería lo peor._

_Annabeth. Ella fue al final me hizo regresar y tomar el control de mi para hacer lo correcto. Pero eso de esperarse. Ella es así. Trata de siempre busca la solución, como digna hija de atenea. Desde que la conocí supe seria como es ahora. Fuerte, valiente, inteligente. Fue tanto tiempo mi hermana, amiga y compañera que tarde me di cuenta de lo que valiosa, linda e importante que pudo haber sido de haber decidido otra cosa, pero es tarde ¿cierto? Y cuando dije que me había hecho regresar y tomar el control, no solo hablaba de lo que había pasado en el olimpo. Sino de lo que paso en el rio estigio. Tú sabes de lo que hablo. Sumergirse al estigio exige que te aferres a lo más importante y lo que más quieres o amas en el mundo. Mientras estás flotando lo ves._

_Sé que yo vi a Annabeth. A los dos en los viejos tiempos._

_Así como sé que tú la viste a ella._

_No podría sorprenderme después de todo lo que hiciste por ella. Cada vez que estuviste ahí con ella como su apoyo, compañero o amigo. Fuiste su soporte._

_Me alegro tanto por ella como por ti._

_Porque eso es lo que más me importa._

_Por favor, cuida de ella. Quiérela, protégela, y todo lo que sea necesario para hacerla feliz, porque es lo que ella merece. Después de tanto dolor y tristeza merece ver el sol y su luz._

_Espero que sean felices juntos y que nunca a pesar de cualquier prueba, lleguen a separarse o lastimarse._

_Merecen ser felices y una larga y plena vida juntos._

_P.D: Deseo que nada malo llegue a pasarle a ninguno de ustedes. Y que ser así puedan y logren superarlo juntos sea como amigos, compañeros o pareja. Solo vivian. Vivan bien y no cometan los mismos errores que yo. Sé que no lo harán pero aun así no está demás._

_Espero verlo algún día en mi nueva vida._

_Luke Castellan._

Eso era casi todo lo que venía dentro.

Porque también venían 2 fotos.

Una de Luke, Annabeth y Thalia.

Y otra de Grover, Annabeth y Percy.

Esa fue la despedida al menos durante esta vida por parte de Luke.

* * *

><p>¿Conmovió a Percy? Claro que si<p>

¿Qué hizo Percy? Pedir disculpas justo como decía la carta.

¿Algo más? Sonreír al jurarse a sí mismo que no solo por Luke haría feliz a Annabeth sino que por el mismo.

* * *

><p>¿Qué paso con la carta?<p>

Percy la guardo junto con un montón de memorias. Que no solo habían marcado su paso por el campamento mestizo, había marcado paso por su vida entera.

* * *

><p>Nota:<p>

Gracias por haber mi fic.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Yo quede muy contenta con el resultado. Espero que ustedes igual.

Cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia, etc.

Es bienvenida.

Hasta la próxima.

:)


End file.
